Robotic Past (Reboot)
Robotic Past is the 4th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot In a dark, dirty and cold-toned laboratory, various types of machinery is seen. On one side, there is an array of robots ready to become activated. A man in a white lab coat is seen walking through them. He checks on them and then examines one. Man in Lab Coat: Ah yes... Built to perfection. The modern era of machine is so primitive to what I have... oh what's the word? Created. But cast out by society no more, my precious machines. No more... The man in the lab coat walks over to a workbench where he sits down. He looks up and sees newspaper cut outs of articles on alien forms. Man in Lab Coat: But I've been hearing much about these... alien heroes lately. The man grabs a jury rigged remote control and clicks a television set, which is wired strangely to a wall, on. TV Reporter, on the TV: And in recent news, more sightings on the "alien heroes" have been seen. (shows scene where Ro-Warasaur is battling the Monster Droid) Little seems to be known about them but they appear to be here to help. 1 Man in Lab Coat: "Here to help." Heh... Well, why don't I just put that to the test. The man claps his hands together and his machines come alive. Man in Lab Coat: I have a special theme that I want to try. Maybe our test subject will like it more than me. Theme Song Plays Walking down the street with Coco, Brandon is testing out his Omnitrix. Brandon, scrolling through the transformations: So many guys to choose. I wonder which one I should transform into first. Oh! Oh! Oh! How about firewood? Nah, that's a lame name. Flamehead? Nope. Coco: Heatblast! Brandon: ...I think Firewood sounds hotter. Coco: What are we doing out here anyways? Shouldn't you be fixing that watch of yours? Brandon: No, duh. What do you think we're out here for? Coco: I dunno. Empty sidewalks are the place for adventure nowadays. Brandon: Anyways, we're heading to the computer store. Maybe I can pick up some components to upgrade this thing. Coco: Now that sounds like a cool alien name. Brandon: I'm not feeling it. Coco: Whatever, dude. Also, who jumped town and made you scientist of the year? Last time I checked, you couldn't even send button for email. Brandon: That's because I hardly use email. And this is coming from the guy who can't open his history tab. Face it, I'm a genius. Coco: What's 19 plus 23? Brandon: Oh come on. I'm not good in Math. Try me in science. I've actually been paying attention to that in school. Coco: Okay... Let me think. What's... H on the Periodic Table? Brandon: Helium. Coco: Don't think so. Scientific word for rain? Brandon: Participation? Coco: Wrong. DNA. Brandon, almost suddenly, in a jolt: Deoxyribonucleic Acid; a molecule that acts as a biological information storage unit which powers the Omnit- ...whoa. What just happened? Coco: How should I know? Brandon: So you ask me questions that you don't know the answer to? Coco: ...Maybe. Brandon: Well I can't be the smart one and the awesome one, here. Coco: Okay. How about this: You get to be the nerd and I'll be the hero. Brandon: Ha well I don't think you noticed but the Omnitrix is stuck. Coco: Well you made it. Why don't you just- Brandon: Get it off? I tried but I don't know. I sort of zoned out when I made this thing. Anyways, once I get those parts, I'll be in control for good. Coco: Don't you think you're being a bit techno-obsessed? Brandon: Techno-Obsessed? Dude, that's not even a word. Coco: I just made it up. Brandon: That doesn't count as a word. You're a total cheat at word puzzles. Small explosion at a store directly in front of the two, not too far away. Coco: Sounds like trouble. Brandon: Right at TechnoShed. The two run forwards and stop in front of the store. They look in and see two men in trench coats and hats robbing the place. Brandon: My components! Coco: You mean the people in danger. Brandon: Right... I was getting to that. Cover me. Brandon backs out and goes into an alley way. Coco blocks it off and looks menacingly as possible. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Freezefire. Freezefire: Alright I'm cool. Coco moves out of the way and Freezefire runs out and into the establishment. Coco: Great. I'll just stay here and keep look out. (sighs) Freezefire, entering: Alright guys, it's time you logged out. The robbers turn around and throw off their trench coats revealing that they are robots. Freezefire, surprised: Whoa! These robbers just turned into robots. One of the robot robbers charges at Freezefire and strikes him. Freezefire is thrown back into a lamp post across from the store. Freezefire, getting out of imprint: (holds head) Ow... Alright, you guys are really burning me up. Freezefire fires a flame blast at the robots who then walk out with little flames on them. Freezefire: Aw man. Fire doesn't work with metal? I knew I should have paid more attention in school. Freezefire places his hands on the ground and sends an ice wave right at the robots who are then frozen by their legs. Freezefire, placing hands on hips: There. That'd ought a hold you two until I start getting some answers. Voice: Bravo. Bravo. Freezefire turns around and sees the man in the lab coat approaching him. Man in Lab Coat: Y'know it feels so much better meeting you in person. Glad to see you liked my robots. Freezefire: Who do you think you are? Those robots could have hurt someone. Man in Lab Coat: I was mainly interested in seeing if they would hurt you. Guess they did a tiny bit but that's just the beginning of our fun. Freezefire: I don't think you understand the meaning of fun but, if it involves kicking your butt, I might just have just that. Man in Lab Coat: We'll just have to see that in the results. Ha! HA! HA! Freezefire: Results? Whatever your game is, you can forget it, dude. I'm not gonna give you anything. Man in Lab Coat: Oh but you gave me exactly what I needed. Freezefire: Oh really? And what's that? Man in Lab Coat: Time. Freezefire looks confused at the man only to get zapped by the robot behind him. He falls over in front of the man. The two robots then break out of the ice by hitting it rapidly. Coco, now noticing: Hey! Leave him alone. Man in Lab Coat: Leave the boy. It's the alien I want. Take him to my laboratory. The robots then carry him and take off. Coco goes after them but one of the robots smack him down. When Coco gets up, they are gone. Coco: This is NOT good. Meanwhile in a grassy area, Brandon wakes up. Brandon: What the-? Hey, what's going on?! Voice, over speaker: Greetings! How wonderful it is to finally meet you in person. Brandon, getting up: What do you want from me? Voice, over speaker: Nothing much. Just to perform a little test. I do hope you don't mind. Brandon: Well that's too bad. I wasn't very good at tests or quizzes. Voice, over speaker: Don't worry. I'll be the one using my brain this time. Brandon: Who are you? Man in Lab Coat, using speaker: A scientist. People I worked with considered me mad but I believe that I'm sane... enough. I... create things, yes. I like that word. "Create". Brandon, over monitor: So what do I have to do with anything? Man in Lab Coat, using speaker: Isn't it obvious? I've seen what you can do. Who knew you would transform into a child in a manner of minutes? That sort of changed my plans. I was going to interrogate you for the location of the other alien heroes and then dispose of you but since you're all of them I might as well have some fun. Brandon, over monitor: This isn't exactly my way of having fun. Man in Lab Coat, using speaker: It matters not. You're my guest and I have some tests to run. (Sarcastically) Oh what's this? Warning! Warning! It seems that you have some company. Brandon looks around and there are rustling sounds in the tall grass. He then takes one step forwards. A blue eye is seen activating. The foot of a creature is seen standing on a rock behind Brandon. He turns around and looks in surprise. A robotic Velociraptor is then seen standing on the rock. More of them then run in and in circle Brandon. Brandon looks around him and sees them. Brandon: Alright. You want to see me in action? Fine. But just to let you know, I'll be the one kicking your butt too. Man in Lab Coat, over the speaker: I'd like to see you try. Brandon: Well then. Let's get started. Brandon activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into new alien, XLR8. XLR8, looking at himself: Not another new guy. How am I supposed to take out these guys with some blue thing? The robotic Velociraptors approach XLR8. XLR8: Alright, dinobots, prepare to taste the fury of a real raptor. XLR8 shoots his hands out as if trying to fire some projectiles however nothing happens. The Robotic Velociraptors stop and adjust themselves. Man in Lab Coat, looking at the monitors, using the speaker: What... are you doing? XLR8: Um trying to fight these guys. What else? Man in Lab Coat, using speaker: I expected more of a challenge. Oh well... At least I can use your alien insides to fuel my robots. Raptor Bots, attack! The Raptor Bots advance on XLR8 and jump at him. XLR8 runs out of the way, extremely quickly. XLR8, stopping a good distance away from them: Whoa! This guy is fast. XLR8 looks up and sees the Raptor Bots gaining speed. XLR8: Yikes! And so are they. Man in Lab Coat, over the speaker: Y'know, Velociraptors can run up to roughly 40 miles per hour. Dinosaurs were always my favorite topic to learn about. XLR8: Sounds like something from a website. Anyways, let's see if you bolt brains can do 500. XLR8 shifts his stance and accelerates towards the Raptor Bots. He then performs a kick into the robot's side knocking it over. The Raptor Bots examines the fallen raptor bot and then proceed to attack XLR8. XLR8: Aw man. How am I going to beat these bots by speeding around? Wait. "Speeding around". Hey, that gives me an idea. XLR8 then zooms towards the speeding Raptor Bots and then spins around them. The Raptor Bots stop and looks around them. XLR8 continues speeding around and around which then creates a tornado and lifts the Raptor Bots into the air. They then fall back down to the ground and explode. XLR8 stops spinning and then strikes a pose. XLR8: Oh yeah! Who's the man? Man in Lab Coat, over speaker: Impressive. I must thank you for the results. XLR8: Results? What are you talking about? Man in Lab Coat, over the speaker: Didn't I tell you before? This was a test and I needed results. XLR8: You mean you were keeping track of my moves? Man in Lab Coat, over the speaker: Yes. Now I can program them into my latest creation. XLR8: You won't get away with this. Man in Lab Coat: I built your prison myself. I tested it. Nothing can escape. XLR8: Good thing I'm not nothing. The Omnitrix symbol then flashes red and beeps. XLR8 is then transformed back into Brandon. Brandon: Aw great. Now I'm not speed guy anymore too. Man in Lab Coat, over the speaker: Well then I guess you'll just have to try your best surviving against my machines. Have fun. Toodaloo. (Static) Brandon then hears growling and decides to head out of the place he was standing at. Later on, Brandon is seen hiding out in a cave. Brandon: ACK! This stinks. I'm not going to let some mad man bully me around. I'm a super hero not a lab rat. Brandon gets up and storms out of the cave. He looks around and sees a mountain in the distance. He decides to walk in that direction but then runs into a wall. Brandon rubs his head and looks up only to notice that the mountain is actually painted onto the wall. Brandon: Ugh... I can't believe I fell for that. Just glad Coco didn't see that. (gets up) Hm.. If this place is enclosed, there's gotta be a way out of here. How'd those dinobots get in to attack me earlier? Brandon starts looking around by the wall of The Park. He then approaches some tall bushes and rocks. A growling noise is heard again and the bushes rustle. Brandon jumps and looks slightly scared. Brandon: Sounds big and nasty... (looks at Omnitrix; which is charged) But I'm ready for it. The growling gets louder as Brandon approaches. Brandon: Well? Aren't you going to come out already or are you just more bark than bite? The growling then turns to roaring. Brandon looks uneasy and then baffled. He approaches the bushes and moves them out of the way. He looks stunned. Brandon: No way! Brandon is looking at a built in speaker with a small mechanical arm that rustles the fake bushes. Brandon: This guy is nothing but a phony. He's been distracting me with cheap tricks while he gets his toys ready. Brandon looks up and sees an emergency exit. Brandon tries to open it and its locked. An alarm then goes off. Brandon: Whoops... Uh oh. Small hatches then open up from the ground and elevate in Robot Soldiers into the field by Brandon. Brandon then activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: Four Arm guy? Well, I guess I could use a strong hitter. The robots then fire at Four Arms constantly who attempts to block off the attacks with his arms. He then turns around and grabs onto the door. He then pulls it out of the wall with force and throws it at the robots who are then smashed into pieces. Some of the robots, that didn't get hit, advance towards Four Arms. Four Arms makes a run for it through the emergency exit. While running through the corridor, Four Arms encounters more robots. Four Arms, stopping: Okay robutts, I tried not to get my hands dirty but when you get in my way you leave me with no choice. RAAHH! Four Arms jumps up but then crashes into the ceiling of the corridor. He then falls back down and lands on the robots in front of him which crushes them. Four Arms, getting up: Ugh... Didn't know he could jump that high. Four Arms turns his attention to the oncoming robot army from behind. Four Arms: Let's try using hand to hand combat or should I say hand to hand to hand to hand to hand combat. Four Arms then advances at the robots and then strikes. He lands a blow at one of the robots which smashes it into pieces. He then grabs two of them and crashes them together; destroying them. He turns around and sees more coming towards him. Four Arms then lifts up his upper arms and then slams them against the floor on the corridor which causes it to collapse and sends a shock wave into the robots; destroying them too. Four Arms then looks around and sees all of the robots destroyed. Four Arms: Now its time to end this. Meanwhile, in a large room, similar to a hangar, the man in the lab coat is working on a hardly seen and large machine. Brandon, unseen: You! The Man in the Lab Coat is startled and drops a wrench he was holding. He turns and sees Brandon entering the room. Man in Lab Coat: You escaped... How?! Brandon: I guess you overestimated how smart you are and forgot how techno-obsessed you are. Man in Lab Coat: Techno-What? Brandon: I know. I know. It's a made up word but I'm trying to learn my lesson and stuff, here, okay? Man in Lab Coat: You may have escaped The Park but no one is safe from my latest creation. Behold! The man in the lab coat presses a button on his belt which activates the machine he's been working on. Its eyes start up and its hardly visible hands begin to come to life. More lights then come online in the hangar revealing that the machine is actually a robotic replica of Ro-Warasaur. Brandon: No way... You copied off one of my aliens! Man in Lab Coat: You see, you have inspired me with your alien heroes. With aliens and robots roaming the Earth, why shouldn't I be the one to advance forwards and take control. With my technology, I can create a new world. The Age of Machines. I just need more resources to create more things. Create more alien robots. They'll be programmed with your moves and whatever else falls from the sky. I would be invincible for I am... THE CREATOR! (laughs manically) Brandon: Well I'm Brandon 10 and I say It's Hero Time! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and scrolls through the available transformations. He stops at a large figure and slams down the face plate. He goes through a transformation as Brandon's arm grows and soon the changes go to his back; growing a big shell and a tail. His skin then turns green and the face plate symbol then appears on his chest as his body then grows at dinosaur-like size. Within a flash, Brandon transforms into Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warasaur: Let's see if you can deal with the real deal. The Creator: Bring... it... on. Ro-Warasaur charges for The Creator who pilots the Robo-Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warasaur prepares his fist while The Creator prepares the robot's. They then both strike at the same time as their fists collide with each other. The impact sends both of them into opposite directions. Ro-Warasaur grabs his head and then gets up while The Creator does the same in his suit. The Creator: We're equally matched. Ro-Warasaur: I don't think so. Ro-Warasaur then fires his shoulder cannons at The Creator who then defends himself with his back shell support. The Creator: My turn. The Creator charges at Ro-Warasaur and punches him into the wall which sends him right through it and back into The Park. Ro-Warsaur fires his cannons at Robo-Ro-Warasaur's legs causing him to fall over. Ro-Warasaur then preforms a body slam on the robotic replica. Robo-Ro-Warasaur then uses its cannons to shoot Ro-Warasaur off of it. Ro-Warasaur then crashes into a cave. He pulls it out of the ground and throws it at Robo-Ro-Warasuar who then fires cannons at it and breaks it in half. The Creator: Is that all you've got? I thought you were more of a challenge, Brandon. Ro-Warasaur grunts but then hears a slight pinging. He turns around and sees a robot soilder shooting at his back which makes a pinging noise. Ro-Warasaur then gets an idea. Ro-Warasaur, with his back to The Creator: Okay. I give in. You can shoot at me as much as you want. The Creator: Sounds like a trap but since you're in my trap and I'm more superior in intellect than you. I minus as well accept your offer. The Creator, controlling Robo-Ro-Warasaur, then strikes at Ro-Warasaur who turns around holding a robot solider which is destroyed by The Creator's punch. The Creator, noticing this, then stops and looks at the pieces falling to the ground. The Creator: NOOO! My creation. How could I destroy it? How?! I will get my reven- Ro-Warasaur holds the Robo-Ro-Warasaur in a choke hold. Ro-Warasuar: Sorry, Creator, but it looks like your dinosaur bots just went extinct! Ro-Warasaur then destroys the Robo-Ro-Warasaur by crushing its head. The Creator: NOOO! All of the robots then short circuit and stop working. Later on, the police arrest The Creator and take him away. The Creator, being taken away: Mark my words, boy, you have not seen the last of me! I will return! The Creator is thrown in the back of a police car and taken away to jail. Brandon and Coco look as he is taken away. Coco: So what was it like? Brandon: Um... What was what like? Coco: Being taken. Brandon: Meh. It was weird. Like a blast to the past or something. Coco: So... you think we're going to see that guy again? Brandon: Maybe... Maybe not. Who's to say? Anyways, we have some unfinished business at the computer store. Coco: (Sighs) Still being techno-obsessed with your Omniwhatsit? Brandon: Actually I was thinking about getting Computer a snack. Want to help me find something good? Coco, smiling: Sure, why not? I heard RAM is low on calories. They both laugh and walk away. Meanwhile, in the back of the police car, the Creator sits there handcuffed. He then looks down and sees a small bug which is crawling towards him; carrying something. He reaches for it and grabs it. The Creator: Ah glad to see that one of my assistants is still working. And I will get out of here... The Creator flips the bug over revealing that it is one of his robots carrying a piece of machinery. The Creator, continuing: piece by piece. (smiles) Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Civilians Villains *The Creator (First Appearance) **Robots (First Appearance) ***Raptor Bots ***Robot Assistant ***Robo-Ro-Warasaur Aliens Used *Freezefire *XLR8 (First Appearance) *Four Arms *Ro-Warasaur Trivia *The Park is a reference to Jurassic Park. *Apparently, this is similar to the Transformers Animated Series episode, Blast from the Past. *Unlike the Original episode, Coco is in this episode. *Rather than being called the Robot Ro-Warasaur, like in the original version, the robotic replica is called Robo-Ro-Warasaur which makes it ironic since the "Ro-" in Ro-Warasuar means Robot. *The Creator and XLR8 make their debuts. *This is the first episode where Brandon refers to himself as Brandon 10. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes